Color
by Yukichu
Summary: The instant I saw this picture, I thought, 'This person has the same colors as me...' TaitoYamachi
1. Meeting

**Color**

Yuki-chu :: Wahahaa... I'm back. AGAIN. I deleted all my fics AGAIN. I'm sorry to disappoint everyone out there. AGAIN. sigh I'm such a let-downer... but I've recently discovered how much my other fics SUCKED, so yeah.. well enjoy.

****

**C**hapter

**R**ating :: PG-13

**W**arnings :: **language**

**S**tory

**R**ating :: PG-13

**W**arnings :: **yaoi, language, lime**

****

**Chapter 1 : Meeting**

****

_The instant I saw this picture, I thought, 'This person has the same colors as me...' _

People might look upon my painting and say to themselves, "Ah, what a pretty little thing", without looking deeper into it. Totally misunderstanding it. Others would totally disregard the work as just a whirl of warm colors on a white canvas. Again, misunderstanding it. But....

No way! Another picture with the same title as mine?

There were always those select few that in their hearts, they knew everything I had meant to say in my painting.

It was funny how those two paintings looked together, though. They were different, yet exactly the same in a little unique way of theirs. I looked down at the twin picture to see who the magical artist was.

Ishida Yamato, eh? I really want to meet him... since...

'He has the same colors as me...'

"Ah, maybe senpai knows who made it!" I exclaimed suddenly, lightbulb on my head bling-blinging as I quickly turned around and dashed forward. In my rush, I didn't notice the unfortunate person rounding the corner as I was.

"Wah!!" Damn, that hurt.

I quickly got up and apologized ten times, bowing as I babbled my sorry's. Maybe I shouldn't have done that, since afterwards, my head throbbed even worse than before. As I finally looked up at the person I'd collided with, the first thing I saw were bright blue eyes and a sheepish grin.

Aghghh... woah....

The boy blinked then chuckled. He rubbed his forehead, pushed back those stunning blonde locks, and stared directly into my eyes. I blushed. A lot. Damn. Calm thyself, Taichi...

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?" he asked amusedly, brushing off his jacket and adjusting the briefcase in his left hand. I don't know why, but I kinda froze inside and admired the stranger's hot... sexy.... I'm not saying what I think I'm saying... body... Unfortunately, I didn't realize that I was staring until the guy cocked his head to the side a little with a confused expression on his pale face. He opened his mouth to say something and yet the only I noticed were his red, red lips. Does he were lipstick? No... doesn't look like it.

"Um.."

STOP DROOLING!!

"Oh no. Really, I'm really sorry. Err... eh... bye." I said hurriedly, walking past the stranger as quick as my stupid feet could carry me. When gathered up the courage to look back, he was gone.

But now that I think about it, that was a destined meeting.

I'm not sure if I was even thinking straight after that, but as soon as I spotted the taller older figure I was so familiar with, I exclaimed:

"Izumi-senpai!"

Izumi Koushiro was a senpai from my old school. I've known him for such a long time now, he's like my first adult buddy I guess. I like to send in some of my better works into his amateur artist's gallery which is where I am right now. He has dark red hair and black eyes that are blacker than the blackest eyes I know if that... makes any sense to you...

"Ah, you're here too, Taichi? Wait, wait, lemme guess... you're here to ask me about the person who made that picture beside yours?"

Hm... not bad..

"It seems as almost as if they were reflecting eachother, like one picture using two. So, I displayed them next together but," he brushed back some loose hairs that hung over his face, "you didn't want that?" He smiled as he saw me looking surprised; I think he said that I looked so cute when I was surprised one time, long long ago. Maybe he's just a little gay...

"No, nothing like that! I was just wondering... if you knew what kind of person Ishida Yamato was. Do you?" His grin grew as he looked innocently at a non-existant wall to my left. I'm sure that if he were a smoker, he would be shaking a cigarette sheepishly in his fingers.

"Ah, Yama-kun! Same age as you, I think. Lives around Tokyo too. Real cute face."

Blink blink. Same age, huh? And.. cute.......

(PLEASE READ THE ENDING FOR MY NOTES!! THERE IS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE!! Sorry, had to make sure you would see this. Carry on.)

"Why? Somethin' wrong with Yama-kun?" Izumi-senpai stuck that imaginary cigarette into his mouth and put his hands on his hips in an indignant manner. Where did this cigarette thing come from again?

"No, it's not that... I just want to meet him one day and have a, oh I dunno, maybe a conversation or two? Something about his picture and mine bothers me a bit."

"Ah well, that's too bad. You just missed him! By the way, Taichi, how are your preparations for the school exams going?"

"Oh! They're going great. Sort of."

Izumi-senpai gave me one of those famous I-highly-doubt-you-are-actually-studying-cuz-you-are-probably-fooling-around-don't-lie-I-am-no-fool looks before turning slightly.

"You're going to Haratsuyo High School, right? It's one of the few art high schools around, so you can be exposed to more opportunities there. Oh yeah, by the way,"

"Eh?"

".... Yama-kun is going to go there too."

Wha... what?? Then maybe...

"Maybe I can meet him there!" I exclaimed, jumping slightly and grinning wildly. Izumi-senpai laughed and walked away from me with a small farewell wave. I watched him for a minute before I rushed out of the gallery, eyes bright with pure excitement. For just a small moment, my thoughts drifted back to the pretty blonde boy I'd just recently met, but I waved it off. Even if it WAS a destined meeting, I had no time to think about a stranger when Ishida Yamato was probably going to go to my future school (which, by the way, is starting tomorrow. 0) and maybe even my new class!

Yay. Smile smile.

Why wouldn't that damn image of Izumi-senpai with an imaginary cigarette leave my mind?!?!

****

* * *

Yuki-chu :: O.O I can't believe I just wrote that. It sames so immature and non-funny. Waaaaaaaahhhhh!!

Taichi: Eh... pet pet  
  
Yuki-chu :: Sankyuu! Ok now onto the important message. This story is actually based on, more like I just replaced the names and such, a scanlated manga I read. I will not reveal what the title of the manga is until the last chapter because if you read it now, or already have, this whole story will be spoiled!! It is, though, a VERY good manga, so I will most definitely give you a link and such in the last chapter. No worries. And PLEASE don't try to look for it because 1) it's only on ONE website to my knowledge, and 2) this story shan't be any fun if you frolic in the manga now.

Ok? So... yeah.................. the next chapter should be out by next week. Till then...

Ja ne!


	2. Names

**Color**

Yuki-chu :: Second chapter is here, guys. Thank you** KaitouMiko**, **DarkMetalAngel of Destruction**, **DawnAurilain**, **Lar-lar, Redvind **and **Prince Izzy1 **for reviewing!!

**C**hapter

**R**ating :: PG-13

**W**arnings :: **language**

**S**tory

**R**ating :: PG-13

**W**arnings :: **yaoi, language, lime, AU**

**Chapter 2 : Names**

Yaaahhwaagghh..........

This school... is so... BIG!

So, yeah... today was the first day of school. It wasn't TOO bad, considering the fact that I was surrounded by so many different and unknown faces. I was the new kid, it seems. We had this big test that I highly doubt I passed and geez, wasn't there a law that banned these kinda schools from having such hard exams on the first day? I mean, it's not like anyone actually remembers anything since their brains were probably fried over the summer. I know mine was.

And you know what the worst thing is?

I wasn't able to find Yama-kun!

See? I wasn't kidding when I said this school is big. I looked everywhere, turned around any person that seemed even relatively close to my age (which was.. everyone)! Yeah and 'cause of that little adventure, I got a few slaps here and there, along with half the school thinking I'm a total lunatic.

Aa. Joy.

Overall, I guess I was pretty happy when the last dismissing bell finally rang out through the building. I quickly walked of the classroom and in my rush... yet again... maybe collisions were just magnetically attracted to me... I didn't notice a certain person entering through the door just as I was leaving.

And it still hurt.

I blinked and looked up while I was gently rubbing my forehead. Ooohh noo, not those pretty blue eyes again!

Those eyes looked at me for a second. Then the guy smiled cutely and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Er... hey?" he said quickly, averting his eyes to the ground for a moment. Cool, at least I'm not the only one that's a bit shy!

"You're the person from the art gallery...!" I said quite dumbly. Way to go, statin' the obvious there, Taichi. I grinned as the two of us started to walk out of the school together, chit-chatting as though as if we'd known eachother for a long time. Even though I hadn't found Ishida Yamato, I'd met a new friend, and that was definitely something to be glad about.

"So how was the exam?" I asked the blonde guy as we walked down the busy city street.

"Er, um... so-so... I think," he said with a bit of politeness. Eh? I was rarely polite around kids my age! Maybe he came from a rich family or something..?? He, or we, stopped at the bus stop along with a few other people.

After a few minutes, a gentle roar and squeak signified that the boy's bus had finally arrived. He got onboard with a small wave and a quick smile, which oddly made me feel all warm and fuzzy fuzzy inside. Grr-- only Hikari, my little sis, would say such corny lovey-dovey words!

"Hey, you!!"

Huh? I turned around and saw the blondie still on the top of the bus stairs. He grinned again and his blue eyes looked kinda bigger than usual.

"My name is Ishida Yamato! Hope to see you again!"

The thin doors slid shut and the bus rolled down the street.

Ba-dump, ba-dump....

....... wait.

Did he just say he was...?

ISHIDA YAMATO!?!?

He was the Ishida Yamato I was looking for? And I spent all that time looking for him when he was right under my nose?

Wah.. so pathetic...

Pathetic...

Pa...the...tic....

* * *

By around 11.00 pm or so, I was still brooding over the fact that I utterly pathetic. But the more I think about it, the happier I am about the realization that Yama-kun was the same blonde person I'd already made friends with. It would be so much easier that way to talk to him about our paintings and hopefully a little more. No perverted innuendo intended.

At least he's cute.

"Onii-chan?"

I looked up and saw my little sister standing by the door, a knowing smile forming on her lips. Don't you just hate it when younger siblings do that? Just screams 'blackmail'.

"What, Hikari?" She looked at me for a moment before seeming to decide on option blackmail.

"Give me back my camera, or else I tell 'kaa-san about Yama-kun. She wouldn't be very pleased, you know."

Damn girl.

I would explain the camera thing if it weren't for the fact that I am exhausted and need to get ready for school tomorrow. And besides, it's a long story.

The little wench winked, blew me a kiss goodnight and strutted off with that evil thing hanging around her neck like it was the center of the universe. I really missed my sweet little Hikari-chan from way back when, back to the time where she knew nothing of blackmail, homosexuality and boy bands that rocked outloud. I guess I have that school of hers to blame.

But anyway.

Tomorrow would be my first day of school _knowing_ who Yama-kun was, so at least I had something to look forward to.

* * *

"Hey..."

Eh? I turned around and saw Yamato standing in the middle of nothing, smiling as though as if he'd really wanted to see. Had he?

"Aa.. Yamato! What..?"

Suddenly, as though as if were being controlled by some unknown force, my right hand reached up and stroked the side of his cheek.

Waah.. he's very beautiful. Just like the image in the painting...

I leaned forward.

So soft... were men allowed to be this soft?

Aah.. aaahhh....

I noticed how very pretty he looked with his head thrown back, with his mouth open in a silent moan.

I also noticed how his blue his blue eyes really were.

And when I moved lower, his eyes seemed to...

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!"

Oh no no no no, bad bad BAD TAICHI!

Those kinds of things... and with a _man_!

Wait, doesn't Hikari have that kind of book in her room?

.... ah, found it.

Oh my gosh, they're actually doing it!!! /bluuushh/

"What are you doing in my room? And what are you reading?!"

Agh, caught.

The morning got a lot more interesting from there on.

When I got to school, I was just a teensy weensy bit anxious to see Yama-kun again.

Today really was the 'first day' of school, I guess. It's admission day, the day where you actually get your assigned classroom. I know, very confusing since we've already _started_ school, but things go like that sometimes. Or maybe it's just something this high school does.

Aah, class 2. Here we go.

"Hey there! Are you in this class too?" I paused. Then looked up reluctantly.

No no, too soon! I'm not ready yet!

"Uh.. y-yea.." He noticed my fidgeting but just ignored it with a glance into the room.

"Well it'll be cool being here with you, hm? Oh yeah, I was thinking about this last night, I never got your name!"

Baaaaad timing, Yamato, baaad.

"Eeehhh. My name is Yaga-"

Something set itself upon mine and Yamato's heads. Books.

"We're starting; get in class." A big man with thick glasses looked down at both of us and I think we just a had a premature meeting with our new teacher. Not to say I wasn't kinda relieved since I was feeling really insecure; what if Yamato doesn't even know that there is a picture with the same title as his, that looks identical?! Maybe he doesn't even care! Maybe--

"Well, let's start off by introducing ourselves. First row, starting with _you_, bushy-haired boy."

Gee, thanks. I ran a hand through my 'bushy hair' and I stood up from my seat.

"Uh.. my name is Yagami Taichi and I--"

The sound of a chair screeching across the floor made the whole class turn, including myself. My eyes widened when I saw Yamato standing straight up, his own eyes large and his mouth hanging open.

"You-- so YOU'RE Taichi!"

He suddenly rushed forward and threw his arms around me.

"I've been wanting to meet you!!"

The whole class gaped at us.

And I swear an atomic bomb exploded in my chest.

* * *

Yuki-chu :: Hehe... as you can see, this chapter was almost all on Taichi's thoughts on everything. Basically sarcastic ramblings from the mind of a teenage boy. And they finally realize who the other is! YAY! HAPPY!!

I know, the whole hug thing was TOTALLY OOC for Yamato. I can imagine Tai doing that (and yes, I just used the dubbed name. Soon I'll be saying Matt. Ew.), but nooot my precious Yamato-chan. Hehe.

And though it's not apparent yet, the overall story will lean towards Yamachi. Surprised? Can't blame you. There was some serious Taito in here, folks. Hehe. Don't worry, there will be Yamachi AND Taito limes in this story, so no problems, hm?

Tai & Yamato: /too busy makin' out to notice anything/

Yuki-chu :: /holding a bag of popcorn/ Front row seats.

...... Tai makes such a cute uke..... but so does Yamato...... ah, decisions, decisions. Hah.


	3. Lips

**Color**

Yuki-chu :: /twitchy twitch twitch/ Thank you sooo much to the many people that bothered to review my fic! Sankyuu! /bows repeatedly/ I received a lot of reviews asking me to make this fic a Taito. Weeelll.... this is a Taito/Yamachi; there will be a little bit of both. Yes, limes on BOTH sides (aren't you all just the luckiest things). So stay tuned - and thanks for waitingsuch a long timefor this update. I've been atad lazy.

**C**hapter

**R**ating :: PG-13

**W**arnings :: **language, kissing**

**S**tory

**R**ating :: PG-13

**W**arnings :: **yaoi, language, lime, AU**

**Chapter 3 : Lips**

"I'm sorry..."

Blue eyes looked at me apologetically and I began to melt again. Very _very _slowly..

"Ever since that art gallery, I've been looking for "Tai-kun". And when I found out that it was you I was just over-thrilled. I'm really sorry, weren't you surprised? I mean, the hug was kind of uncalled for..."

Wahahaaa.. still melting... drip... driiippp... oh, he's talking to me!

"N-no, it's alright even though I was surprised. Actually, I had you on the mind too. But I was worried that you wouldn't notice me even if you knew my name and all, sooo... I don't know. I'm really happy we're in the same class, though!"

I barely heard the whispering coming from the other students in the class ("Oh my god, are those hearts flying around them?" "Next thing you know, Daisuke and Ken will be a couple or something!" "HEY!!") who, by the way, were staring at us with their jaws touching the floor.

"Me too... not only do we get to meet, we're in the same class."

Wow, my heart is pounding so hard right now.

Some people gasped and a growing smile appeared on Yamato's face. Holy crap, did I say that outloud?!

"Yeah, you did."

Shit!

"Well anyway, I hope we get to have a good few years together." A pale hand was extended in front of me and how could I refuse?

"Uh yeah.." Hehe, my hand is so tan compared to his! I think my skin is rougher too and wow, he's got girly soft fingers!

"Same here." We shook hands and grinned simultaneously.

More whispers again. ("Waah, the two are lovers now!!" "How cute!" "How GROSS!!" "Now I'm POSITIVE Daisuke and Ken will get together." "We will NOT!")

* * *

It's been a few days since the hugging incident and things are finally looking a bit better for me. I'm getting used to everything around me, but I don't think I'll ever learn to like the morning rush of students or just the overall city life (and the dorms are weird). But at least I have one thing to look forward to everyday...

"Hey Tai!"

Woo, here he comes in now flashing neon lights!

I slow down long enough for him to catch up and we start talking about something probably not important.

"Oi, did you remember your data files today?" he asks casually, holding up a black binder that had papers protuding out of the pockets. I froze. Panicked.

"Aagh!! I forgot!!!"

"It's okay," Yamato said, "you can share with me."

He's very steady and reliable, plus cute, unlike a certain person here (mememe).

I scooted my desk closer to his when the teacher asked for us to pull out said data files. I think I was red the entire time because Yamato was so frikkin' close to me and wheeee, he smells so good! Er, but I wasn't sniffing him, I swear! Before I knew it, lunch had finally passed and it was near time to be dismissed.

"--yeah, so will you let me?"

Blink. Uh?

Yamato mock glared at me and leaned back into his seat. Wait, had he been talking to me?

"Yes I was, and just on a note, I think you have a disease or something 'cause you never seem to realizewhen you are saying things outloud."

I smiled sheepishly and turned a probably unattractive shade of pink while rocking back and forth in my chair. I'm not embarrassed for the millionth time this week. Really.

"So can I come over after school to see your room? I mean, I'm not in the dorms so it'd be cool to see."

"Oh yes yes, sure sure." A pale eyebrow raised itself as I turned redder and redder by the second. Fleeting images of _the dream_ kept on taking residence inside my brain and if I feel anything move inside my pants, I fucking swear I'm gunna blow.

"Hey are you okay?" Yamato stepped forward and put a hand on my forehead. "Why is your face so red? Do you have a fever or something?" His warm, minty breath washed over my tomato face and I'm pretty sure that by now my toes are red too. Oh, and my fingers and my elbows and waghuuggh, he's so pretty.

"It doesn't seem like you're sick, though," I barely heard him and stared at those lips as they moved.

Lips..

I gently brought my hand up to his right cheek and unconciously began to lean in. I really wish, now more than ever, that Yamato was actually an ugly old geezer because...

"Taichi?"

BECAUSE THEN I WOULDN'T BE HUMILIATING MYSELF LIKE THIS!!!

I screamed like a girly girl and turned myself around. Oh my god, I DID not do that, did not, did not...

Must be the dream! All the dream's fault! Yes yes!! Flying butter monkeys, dancing rabbits, pretty blondes, !$#!!!!!!!

I glanced back over my shoulder. Yamato was just sitting there with a clueless expression on his face.

I would lose whatever sanity I had left by the time this whole thing was over.

* * *

"Wow! It's nicer then I thought!"

Yamato grinned and put his hands on hips in an impressed manner. He looked at me and opened his mouth to speak.

"But it could use a little bit of cleaning up, ya know."

My eyes drifted down from his eyes tothose luciouslips. Following them and almost stalking them like--

AGH!! AT THIS RATE, I'll be known as the world's first psychotic MOUTH rapist!! Waaah!!

"Hey, Tai."

Wh-what-- yes?

"Wh-what-- yes?"

"Have you ever.. been kissed before?"

..... HUH!?

"Well that is.. I want to kiss you, Taichi."

Eh? EH! Eh..eh? Eh?? EH!!?!?

"You want to k-kiss me, Yama? But that's.."

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and looked at the ground, laughing slightly. Oh ok, so this was just a joke then..??

"It's not a joke." He looked back at me and I began to see that he was actually serious about this. I blinked.

"Recently, I've been noticing how comfortable I am around you and I wanted to.. touch you. I even thought I wanted to kiss you."

"Eh.. but... Yamato, I..." This was SO not happening..

"N-nevermind, sorry, don't know what I was thinking." He looked downcast again and the blue of his eyes turned just a hue darker. This only happens when he feels negative emotions, I remember, from analyzing his actions the day before.

"No!! Me--me too!! I've been thinking the same things!"

I don't think I'd ever seen someone look so dumbstruck and surprised before (plus attractive, hehe). My feet started shuffling and my fingers began wringing my poor uniform while I waited for Yamato's shock to wear off. Then he smiled brightly.

"I see.. we were thinking of the same thing again."

Happiness! Happiness!

"By the way, Tai. Do you know how to kiss? I haven't really done it before."

"Ueh... I think we just stick our mouths together!" I said dumbly, raising my index finger to our mouths in a floppy gesture. I really couldn't believe that a good-looking guy like Yamato was asking me if I knew how to kiss. I mean, you'd think he be an expert with his charm and all, but I guess not.

For one long moment we were completely and utterly silent. I could feel sweat running down my temple from the nervousness that coursed through me. Hey, I was new as this!

"Soo... um... one of us h-has to make the first m-move, right?" Why is my voice shaking?

"Ye-yeah! I'll go since I suggested this in the first place." Yamato placed his hands on my shoulders and stared at me for another extended moment. Brown met blue and I'm sure that we looked like total idiots, which was proven by the fact that we both blushed and burst out laughing. The two of us turned around to finish our laughing.

"I c-can't! This is too funny!!!" he said hysterically, voice slightly muffled from his left hand. I giggled loudly while he wiped his tears and ran a hand through that blonde hair.

"Ok, if you stare at me and blush, I seriously won't be able to do it! Could you close your eyes?" he asked after we'd calmed down. I blinked and did as instructed, not realizing how tense my body was.

"Like this?"

"Um.. could you turn your head up? I can't do it at that angle," he asked. That's weird. I think my blush is finally going away, right at the moment where I should be most nervous.

"Yeah.. that's... good..." Woah, why did he sound like Hikari when she'd just seen an overly hot guy? I opened one of my eyes just a teeny weeny bit, enough that I could see him but careful that he wouldn't notice. His usually clear blue was almost a navy, but I don't think it was from negativity. It was dark with.. desire?!?

His lips met mine for a very brief, like nanosecond, meeting and quick as a rat, we pushed eachother apart in the surprise. Yamato opened his mouth and closed it then opened it again, doing a very accurate imitation of a fish.

"S-sorry, got a little nervous. So how was it?" he gave a small smile.

Wah!! He's so cute!!

"It was such a quick thing, so I really didn't get to feel it," I answered a bit unsurely. His smile grew and he turned pink.

"Ok, then. Let's do it."

Hm... it just occured to me how wrong and perverted that sounded.

Yamato leaned in again and this time, we stayed together much longer, much to my delight. Funny, I thought lips were supposed to be wet but Yamato's were dry and warm. So warm. I think I died twice when I felt a tongue probe it's way into my mouth and I died another five times when we began exploring eachother in baaaad baaad ways.

When the need for air became too much, I stared dazedly up at my partner while he licked his lips. The grip on my shoulders became almost painful as he whispered what was probably the most beautiful word I had ever heard in my life.

"Again."

* * *

Yuki-chu :: :D Yay! Finally, a little serious action. /nudges Tai and Yama's sides/ Next chapter....

Tai & Yama: Next chapter... o.o?

Yuki-chu :: XD Let's just say you two will be getting VERY lucky. Ohohohoo... MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Tai: /whisper/ I hate it when she does that.

Yama: /whispering back/ Me too.

Tai & Yama: T.T


End file.
